1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a closure head for a gas balloon, and more particularly, to a closure head intended for strings of air balloons having associated closure heads connected to a common supply cable along which the balloons are distributed at intervals from one another. The supply cable may include a pneumatic supply line for inflation of the air balloon, a pneumatic return line for deflation of the air balloon, electrical supply conductors for an electric lamp disposed in the closure head and intended for internal illumination of the air balloon and/or electrical supply conductors for a sound radiator such as a loudspeaker disposed in the closure head.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, closure heads employing electrical lamps for illuminating air balloons are known. In such devices, the electrical lamp is screwed into a lamp socket to which conductor wires are connected. The conductor wires are led in vacuum-tight fashion out of the closure head on the side which is remote from the lamp socket and are connected to electrical terminals disposed on the outside of the closure head for connection to a cable leading to an external current source. It is also known per se to provide electric lamp sockets for incandescent lamps with electrical connections which take the form of piercing contact elements so that the lamp socket can be clamped onto a two-core flat cable establishing electrical contact between the piercing contact connections of the lamp socket and the conductor cores within the flat cable.